marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dell Frye (Earth-400005)
| Death = | HistoryText = In 1951, Dell Frye learned that he suffered from a blood disease. His employer, Dr. Jeffrey Clive, offered to help him using a radiation therapy he was experimenting with. However, the therapy seemed ineffective. The next day, Dell attempted to lift something that was too heavy for him and lost his temper, causing him to transform into a Hulk-like creature. A few days later, he was in a bar and some guys picked a fight with him, which resulted in yet another transformation and Dell murdering a man. Eventually, Dr. Clive managed to develop a serum, that cured Dell. However, Dell wasn't happy to have lost the strength, as he had always been weak and been pushed around by others. Clive passed away from angry humans. After Dr. Clive passed away, Dell kept his machines in mint condition, hoping to find a way to restore his lost strength. One day in 1981, David Banner passed through Dell's home town. After Dell learned about David's condition, he offered to help him find a cure. However, Dell eventually revealed his true intentions and knocked out David. He placed himself on the table and subjected himself to gamma rays, which caused him to transform back into the creature. In town, Dell began picking fights with people, hoping they'd anger him enough, to trigger the transformation. Dell eventually turned into his Hulk and killed one of his tormentors and tearing apart a general store in the process. David had enlisted Elizabeth's (a close friend of Dell's) help to recreate the serum that would cure both Dell and himself. After having to knock Dell out, he was strapped to the machine that would be used to effect the cure. Dell awoke mid-procedure and transformed into the creature. The creature realized that there was one final dose of the cure and after tossing David around, destroyed the final ever dose of the cure. David's frustration and tears triggered his own transformation. The Creature manhandled a very confused Hulk until Hulk fought back, both destroying the equipment in the process. As this was happening, the sheriff and Jack McGee arrived. Frye's Creature made a threatening move towards both and was shot three times as a result. Elizabeth protected the Hulk by standing between the Hulk and sheriff. Hulk escaped. Frye, however, died at the scene, reverting back in the process. During the after incident interview, Elizabeth offered to fund Dell's funeral and cleared up some recent cases by telling the sheriff that Dell had recently murdered some teenagers. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Roughly between 5 tons and 10 tons. This creature threw a rock and scared a deer. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Weapons = | Notes = * The transformed Frye, is never given an actual alias, onscreen. A 30 year old article calls it "Dr. Clive's Green Creature", while the role is credited as "Frye's Creature". * Frye was one out of only two other superpowered beings, ever to appear in the series. The other was a pre-historic "Hulk", featured in a flashback, in the episode Kindred Spirits. However, Frye was the only one David met. * The Creature was played by stunt man and actor Dick Durock. Durock is perhaps best remembered for his role as DC Comics' Swamp Thing in both film adaptations of the character and the short-lived TV series. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Green Skin